


Reese as Captain Navarre in "Ladyhawke" [FANART]

by Wanderer



Series: Reese and Finch Throughout History [10]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Animal shape-shifting, M/M, Middle Ages Romance, Slash, curse, historic AU, legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese as a Mideavil Captain of the Guard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reese as Captain Navarre in "Ladyhawke" [FANART]

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on a movie about a Mideavil romance called "Ladyhawke". In the movie, in the mideavil walled city of Aquila, France, two people fall in love: Isabeau d'Anjou and Etienne Navarre, who is the Captain of the Guard in the castle there. But an evil Bishop who rules the city and the surrounding countryside through the Church, also wants Isabeau. And when her priest gets drunk one night and tells the bishop their secret, he calls on the powers of darkness to doom the lovers. He puts a curse on them, so that by day, Isabeau turns into a hawk and by night, Navarre turns into a wolf. So there's only one moment, at sunrise and sunset, when they can almost, but not quite, touch.
> 
> This movie is actually based on a Mideavil legend about lovers cursed like that, so they're always together yet unable to touch.
> 
> In my version of the tale, Reese is Navarre and his lover is a former monk and skilled scribe named Harold Pinson (Pinson is French for Finch). Navarre went to Harold to learn to read and write. Literacy wasn't common then, but Harold proved to be a brilliant, gifted teacher and Navarre's really intelligent, so he learned fast, and came to look forward to his lessons with Harold as the highlight of every day. The two men fell in love while Harold taught Navarre, but were betrayed when one of Navarre's soldiers, one Lionel Fusco, got drunk one night and told the Bishop about Etienne and Harold's love. So the Bishop cursed them.
> 
> This manip. shows Navarre, who has fled the city on horseback, haunting the mountains near Aquila. He spends his time studying the city from afar, watching the guards and the Bishop and trying to figure out a way to get back inside the castle, so he can confront the Bishop and break the curse. All he has left are his horse, the sword he inherited from his father and grandfather, the hawk who Harold becomes, and the wolf who is his own other half. Still, Etienne guards his lover as best he can, and tries to keep them -- and his hopes for a better future for them both -- alive. And every dawn, when his change comes over him, he reaches out, trying vainly to touch Harold in the instant before he becomes a hawk. "Always together, eternally apart." 
> 
> In the movie, Navarre meets a thief who helps him find a way back into the city. I'm not sure if he'll show up as a character in my version or not yet...
> 
> As always, comments are like icing on the cake of this series. : )


End file.
